


May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

by Endronix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endronix/pseuds/Endronix
Summary: | Dream Team Fanfic |24 competitors go in, but only one must come out. Who will thrive and conquer the game and who will fall victim to it? No one knows for sure but one things for sure, may the odds be ever in their favor...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired after watching The Hunger Games to write this! This is my first work of many to come on this site! I really hope you enjoy it!

“War. Terrible war. With those... Orphan... and motherless child. This was the uprising that brought our land. the country that fed them. Protected them. Then came the peace. Hard fought. Solely won. The people. Rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. The freedom has a cost. And the traitors was defeated. Peace-War as a nation. We would never know this treason again. And so, it was decreed... That each year. The various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute... One young man and woman. To fight to the death. And it peg you to honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor... Bathe in riches... Will serve as our reminder of our generosity... and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future.”  
-The Hunger Games, 2012

These words have plagued the districts for years. Throughout time the districts would send 2 people, once primarily one female and one male, however with the majority of the population slowly being overthrown by males, females were excluded from The Reaping in hopes to thrive the population. Starting from the age of only 12 to the now age of 20, changed to “add variety and help with population control” as the peacekeepers put it. Under these circumstances, boys and men of all ages were sent out to train in the art of not necessarily war per say, but of death and destruction. Only controlled chaos reigned with the way the laws of the world worked.

District 12 was known to not have many victors but when it did, they were always deemed as “apex predators”. Residing within this district lived three boys, ones who grew up together, suffered together, and lived in fear together. Each excelled in talents that gave them a slightly better chance at winning, if any of the said boys were ever drawn. 

There was a brunette by the name of George. He was the shortest of the trio by a single inch. His hair was fluffy and his eyes were a soft shade of blue, reminding people of “the ocean” or of what they were informed it looked like. He primarily worked within the metal industry, he could always be seen wearing a set dirty white goggles that were always smudged with soot and dirt. Most of the time he was seen wearing a dirty blue shirt with worn out blue jeans. Grey boots with steel toes adorned his feet along with his work apron. Around his waist he wore a sash in the form of a belt, two pins resting on the side of one. It was adorned with a smiley face mask pin and a bear pin with the colors of a flame on it, the paint dull yet still had some of its vibrance. George was only 24, but to the peacekeepers he was too old to be picked which he was quite fine with. However it was the two boys he was friends with he was concerned about.

The next of the group was a much taller male, his real name was unknown to the district and the peace keepers as at his birth to keep his real, true name hidden it was announced his name was Dream. Dream stood over six foot, baring dirty blonde, almost brown hair that messily sat upon his head and slightly down into a very small and faint set of sideburns. His face was a mystery to most except for his family and two companions. His face was always hidden behind a beat up mask, cracked and chipped around the edges and caked in scratches and dirt. In the middle of the mask was adorned with a poorly drawn smiley face. The tall man usually wore a dark green hoodie that seemed to blend in with the lush forests surrounding the district. A bandage wrapped around the sleeve to patch up a whole that he didn’t have the knowledge to repair. Brown jeans that seemed to be growing too small for him were tucked into knee high black combat style boots. A matching sash crossed over his body with two pins, one that was a red rectangle with a white center and a matching panda one like the one George wore. Unlike George, he did have to worry about The Reaping as he was only 20, his birthday was nearing but not soon enough to avoid the nearing possible death day. Unlike the metal worker, Dream would sneak out into the forests and hunt for food and pelts to sell. However, most of the worry he held wasn’t for George or even himself, but for the youngest of the group.

Sapnap, the youngest yet arguably the most energetic of the three was the middle in height. He had scruffy yet silky soft jet black hair that was kept out of his face with a white headband that was ripped, almost burned at the ends. His eyes were a stunning grey with hints of blue and amber almost looking like a swirling galaxy. He wore a long sleeved black turtleneck with a white shirt overtop, a faded flame residing in the middle. Dark blue jeans with tears all throughout the front kept his legs clothed with dirty white and black hiking like shoes. His pins were kept on his headband, the rectangle on his left temple and the mask one on his right. Unlike the others, he didn’t go out to a job but would sell things for his mother, who could not leave his sisters home alone. This cost him to have his name entered more times then needed but if it meant his family could eat then so be it. 

The three have been inseparable since the very beginning, they were very open and never had any reason to hide secrets from each other. Behind closed curtains they’d never admit but the three were in love. They kept their relationship a secret as to avoid negative conflict or even worse, punishment. They expressed their love in secretive gestures that were blind to the naked eye but noticeable to the three. The only ones that knew were their families. Every year when one would hit 12 would scare them, and when they all were of age it was even scarier to think that two of them could get chosen and possibly leave the third behind... However they celebrated when George became too old to be picked and promised to celebrate once Dream and Sapnap were also free from the chains of The Reaping. However with this years reaping fast approaching, the three could only hope that neither of the two were chosen to compete in the 100th annual Hunger Games.


	2. The Reaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reaping is upon us...

The day had finally come, the day everyone who lives outside of the damned capital dreaded and feared. For a certain trio it felt like a nightmare, due to their ages they were all separated into different rows. Sapnap and Dream were closer due to their ages being closer compared to the brunette’s. It was deathly silent as the group and the rest of the population of the district walked towards the area. They walked close, arms practically touching as a sign of comfort to the other. Once they got to the identification area, they all briefly squeezed hands before separating to their designated areas. With final glances at the others they all went to their lines, everyone staring up at the stage in front of them. It was silent but evident to everyone, two people were walking away to either win or die trying, and all were praying it wouldn’t be them.

Suddenly, a lady dressed in extremely bright clothes and strange clothing walked out from the large double doors. Her outfit was a fluorescent emerald green and gold, arrayed in a strange pattern that made her look like a giant misshaped gemstone. Walking up to the mic, her heels clacking as she approached it. Once she reached the mic, she tapped it before speaking into it.

“Greetings everyone to the annual 100th Hunger Games reaping!” She shifted awkwardly when met with silence like every other district before this one. “As you know two males shall be drawn to compete and try to win! Before we begin with the reaping we shall play our brief video!” The woman declared as everyone’s attention turned to the video they watched time and time again, for some it was their first time but for others it was just a repetitive video they saw.

Once it was over, they all turned back their gazes to the woman who clapped her hands before speaking once more. “It never gets old, now, to pull our fighters...” she seemed to pause her sentence as she walked over to a large jar on top of a pedestal. An eerie, almost uncomfortable atmosphere seemed to settle in as everyone watched the woman reach her hand inside. Everyone’s breath seemed to hitch as a single folded slip of paper was retrieved and the faint sound of her feels clacking back to the mic was heard. As she stood in front of the microphone, she neatly unfolded the paper and leaned closer.

“Marcus Tristane.” She called out as everyone looked around before a tall, decently well built boy who looked no older than 18 walked out of line and up to the stage. Guards walking behind him in case he tried to run or do anything out of line. In the distance a woman’s cries could be heard and it was assumed to be the boy’s mother. The lady smiled once the boy was upon the stage before walking back over to the jar to pull another name. People would be lying if they said they weren’t relieved to be the first name pulled. However as soon as their relief came it went as she pulled the second card out.

Everyone seemed on edge, watching her like preying vultures as she pulled the second card and repeated the same process, anticipating who’s name is going to be called next. Clearing her throat, she unfolded the card and skimmed over it.

“Dream Wastaken.” She said into the microphone as horror seemed to quickly settle into two of the many in the crowd. Dream slowly walked out of line as two guards began to escort him. The ravenette seemed to move without thinking, speak without realizing it until it happened as his voice rang out amongst the crowd.

“I VOLUNTEER!... I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!!”


	3. I Promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the tributes chosen and promises he plans to keep, what does life have to throw at Sapnap.

“I VOLUNTEER!... I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!!”

His voice echoed as everyone seemingly had his eyes upon him. However, his eyes were only locked on to the woman’s as her face held shock and a small hint of confusion. 

“W..Well I’ll be! Our first ever volunteer! I was starting to think this district wasn’t capable of ever producing one!” Though her words seemed harsh it was simply the sad truth of the matter. District 12 has never had someone volunteer in place of someone before. It kinda led the world to believe the people residing there were selfish and only cared for themselves which was hardly the case at all. 

The two peacekeepers who had been escorting Dream only moments ago, turned and began to lead the other up. Sapnap couldn’t bring himself to look up at the dirty blonde’s mask as he walked past. The man began to protest as two more peacekeepers had to walk over and retain the taller man, who at this point spewed out anything to try and take the other’s place. His pleas fell upon deaf ears.

Once the ravenette was up on the stage, he turned and faced the sea of people, casting his gaze in quick glances before locking them to a familiar pair of soft blue ones who held obvious worry to anyone who saw but it was obvious to the headband wearing male it was actually fear, borderline horror. Not being able holding eye contact, he quickly broke it and brought his attention to Dream who had stopped resisting and was staring right back. He could only assume his expression matched George’s behind that mask. His attention was snapped back to reality as the lady began speaking to him. 

“What is your name?” She had simply asked to which he was quick to give a blunt yet hushed answer. 

“It’s Sapnap Armstrong.” This only seemed to confuse the woman seeing as she assumed Sapnap was a volunteer for a family member until their last names didn’t match up. 

“Well he must mean a lot to you for you to do such a brave act.” Brave... Was he brave for doing this? Honestly he didn’t know but he couldn’t turn back now. There was no turning back, no redos. He was doing something he never thought he’d be doing but at the same time, it was always a possibility. He didn’t even bother answering as the woman shifted once more before clearing her throat. 

“This year’s tributes! Can we hear some applause for such brave individuals?” Her questions were only met with silence which only made it more awkward for the naturally peppy woman. The reaping was coming to an end as the two tributes were taken into the building behind them and were then separated into different rooms. It took a while before the door was gently flung open by his mother and his two sisters. All were crying but his mother seemed to be affected the most. She was quietly blabbering through her tears as she hastily cupped her son’s cheeks in her hands. His sisters stood back, watching their mother with saddened eyes.

“Mama I’ll be ok shhh” He cooed, gently grabbing her hands and bringing her into an embrace. He knew he was filling her hopes with statements he couldn’t justify himself but nonetheless he assaulted her with soft whispers of comfort. He pulled away as he looked at his sisters, crouching to their height as they walked over, both quickly hugging him with small whimpers and cries. He proceeded to do the same he did with mother to them as they pulled away. 

“You’ll come back right?” His youngest sibling asked, hope in her wide eyes. He stiffened for a second before giving her a small smile, promising to her that he’s coming home to them and there’s nothing going to stop him from doing so. Soon, the men in white uniforms declared their time was up to which the three females seemed upset about but complied. It soon fell silent when the door closed and Sapnap was alone once more. 

He wasn’t alone for much longer as the door was once again opened and shut and before he could even see who it was, he was nearly tackled to the floor by two pairs of arms. His brain didn’t take too much longer to comprehend it was Dream and George as he was quick to return the embrace. It ended much sooner than any of the three would've liked but they had things to say and they weren’t gonna wait to do the same. Dream was the first to speak.

“Sapnap, you idiot what were you thinking?! Do you have any idea what you just did?! You could die!!-“

“And you couldn’t?” This caught both of the boys off guard as Sapnap was blankly staring back at Dream as if making eye contact without seeing the boy’s actual eyes. 

“If you’re going to lecture me about my decision at least take that damn mask off. I would rather be able to see you a final time before I have to leave.” His voice was surprisingly calm but they all knew he wasn’t as calm as he made himself out to be. Reluctantly, Dream reached up and quietly took off the mask. Grey clashed with enchanting emerald green eyes. An array of freckles that reminded Sapnap of the stars he rarely saw sat upon the taller’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Feeling content he gave a very small smile. Dream went to speak but with the raise of Sapnap’s hand, he quickly became silent once more.

“Dream I don’t doubt your skills, truly you’re one of the best of the best around here and that’s why I couldn’t let you go off and do this... Not only that but the fear of losing you was too much for me to handle.” He went to say more but George seemed to have a few words of his own to say. 

“How do you think we feel right now?! Sapnap this isn’t some game-“ A quick, yet gentle kiss cut him off as he stared in shock at Sapnap.

“I know it’s not a game George. But Dream is too valuable to risk losing, we all know that. I’m going to return back to you two, I promise you that. But if I don’t...” he paused as his voice faded off into a whisper only loud enough for them to hear. 

“Just know that I love you both with every fiber of my body.” George’s lip began to quiver as he tried his hardest not to cry. Dream on the other hand, didn’t hold back as he cupped Sapnap’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. It was just as brief as the one George received but it still meant and felt like heaven to the boy. When they pulled away, Dream quietly spoke, his tone matching the one Sapnap previously used. 

“Please... come back to us...” Sapnap softly caressed his cheek with a sad, yet gentle smile. 

“I promise.” With that, time was us and the two boys were quick to separate before anyone saw and just as quickly left the room, sparing final glances before they were gone from sight. Sapnap’s heart twanged from the sudden loneliness and realization that he could die. However, he refused to cry. He was an Armstrong, strong was literally in his last name! He wasn’t going to let this drown him in a state of sorrow, he made a promise and he was going to keep his word or die trying. 

It was finally time to board the train, it was quiet despite the patter of shoes hitting the floor. Once he was on the train, he was quick to analyze his surroundings before escorted to show him which room he would be sleeping in, seeing as District 12 was the furthest away it would take probably a day or two to get there. 

Once accustomed to the room, he stared out the window, watching as the train slowly began to take off. He felt tears begin to surface as he quickly began to blink them away. He did this to protect the ones he loved. With his promise in mind and his goal set, he turned and walked away from his spot by the window, out of the room and towards the dining area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mixed feelings about this chapter but I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
